1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that indicated in the abstract. It is a lawn bowling game which possesses unique features as described in more detail hereinafter. The field of the invention is that of games adapted to use in the average back yard. The improvements reside primarily in the fabrication and assembly of parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical amateur and professional indoor bowling is of course well known to the art. Lawn bowling as such practiced on lawn surfaces is known also. To the extent that lawn bowling is known, however, it is subject to a number of deficiencies and drawbacks. Uneven and irregular lawn surfaces causes inconsistent and unnatural ball rolling. As to the pins used particularly light weight plastic pins typical of known home games, they are very difficult to stand on a lawn surface and have different degrees of stability each time they are set. Resetting them is an inconvenient problem. Further, when the ball hits the pins in conventional lawn bowling, there is a minimum of sound especially typical of the pin mixing that occurs in an ordinary bowling alley. It is time consuming to set up the pins even with a template with the result that ordinarily more time is consumed setting up the pins than in playing the game.
Further, a normal ball is conventionally used, even a light weight ball when thrown hard enough to roll to the pins, keeps right on rolling and requires a back stop or long chase to recover. Thus, as may be seen, the prior art in the field to the extent known, lacks effectiveness and is subject to disadvantages as pointed out and is not convenient or easy to set up in the ordinary back yard. Further, the prior art lacks the specific improvements particularly in the way of fabrication and assembly of parts as outlined in detail hereinafter.